girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-12-27 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Incoming WHAM line! Looks like the Baron dug into his old notes on Lucrezia's work. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 07:28, December 27, 2013 (UTC) : Gil must be beyond enraged with his father. johnwillo (talk) 07:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, it looks like it, or he imprinted himself into Gil's brain, going to be hard to tell when its really Gil or it's his fathers imprinted self unless it comes out really obvious like here. -- 07:41, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Great. Now they both have a parent in their brains. Those two are NEVER going to have a quiet romantic moment at this rate, what with all the enforced company. Dreadhead (talk) 11:04, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Now I am wondering if the person in Gil's head is really Klaus, or if he is a combination of Klaus and Lunevka or... -- Billy Catringer (talk) 11:36, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Just Klaus, most likely. If Lunevka or any trace of wasping on Head!Klaus were in there, Crazy Gil wouldn't have been able to subvert the revenant control factor as General Dimo stated in his exposition, because Lunevka and/or Wasped Head!Klaus wouldn't let him. --MadCat221 (talk) 19:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Which would suggest that this Head!Klaus would be worth devoting a page to. What say ye, folks? Shall I make a page for this half-character? How about one for Lu-in-Agatha? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:35, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I think sub-sections on each on their original characters (Lucrezia, Klaus) would be more appropriate (as they're extensions of that character... unless they start to individuate) and then a short bit about the possession on Gil's and Anevka's. --MadCat221 (talk) 22:00, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::I did think about that, but in the end decided to call this thing a construct and label it a dybbuk, which is what Dimo called it. When I realized that there was a name for it, I decided to categorize it as a type of construct and to create a page for each instance of it. Oh, and we need a page for the Siege of Mechanicsburg. I'll start in on that once I have more time. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:58, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::So that was actually a word? Huh. I thought it was just some other word completely incomprehensible once it passed through a Jager accent. Looking it up on Wikipedia shows that it's appropriate.--MadCat221 (talk) 07:10, December 29, 2013 (UTC) So here we go, dramatic setup for the next 5-6 years or so of narrative. One boyfriend, mortally wounded and frozen in time. The other boyfriend, available but possessed by his father to the point of insanity. Agatha's mission, if she choses to accept it: rescue one, redeem the other, free her town, and bring peace to Europa. The stakes keep getting higher. Me like. Tarvek (talk) 17:03, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :And purge her unwanted guest from her own head.--MadCat221 (talk) 19:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) My prediction for who will comprise Agatha's merry little band in her adventures in England: Punch (with Judy staying behind to be refugee nanny), Oggie and Maxim, Jenka in place of Dimo (who is Acting General and has to stay behind to mind affairs around Mechanicsburg), and Wooster. --MadCat221 (talk) 19:45, December 27, 2013 (UTC) : what about krosp, violetta and zeetha? well, i could see why zeetha would stay behind, but what about the other two? Finn MacCool (talk) 22:51, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :: Facepalm... forgot about them. They'd probably end up going too, especially Zeetha. No escape from the head-thwackin' for Agatha. --MadCat221 (talk) 23:46, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Agatha changed her clothes for the recording. She now wears something more feminim but also with the Heterodyne sigil. Is somebody teaching her how to be diplomatic? --00:01, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Is this more "couples grow to resemble each other" or "you become what you hate"? Mskala (talk) 21:35, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Seeing that Klaus and Lucrezia aren't even an on-the-side couple anymore, the latter. He who fights monsters... --MadCat221 (talk) 05:12, December 29, 2013 (UTC) You all have just over two months to debate all of this. If you haven't seen this, check it out. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:49, December 29, 2013 (UTC)